warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors and the iPhone
I haven't edited this much..so guess what? ANYBODY can choose an app and write a story about it! That's right- ANYBODY! So if you have an idea for an app and a story, go ahead! Write it! -Coconut Talking Friends Hollyleaf: imma steal Bramblestar's phone and play talking Angela! Lionblaze: OMG! Can I play? Cloudtail: and me! Hollyleaf: you never really grew up, did you, Cloudtail? Cloudtail: *shakes head sadly* Hollyleaf imma get the phone! Hollyleaf: *steals iPhone* Lionblaze: yes! The app is opening! Phone: dear player, what year were you born in? Hollyleaf: imma put 2018! Cloudtail: that means you weren't born yet! Lionblaze: put 1492! Hollyleaf *puts 1492* * Christopher Columbus appears on screen* Angela: hi! I'm Angela! Cloudtail: no, you are a fat little baby! Angela: no, you are a fat little baby! Cloudtail: ��������������������◽��⬇↗��⏪ Angela: ��������������������◽��⬇↗��⏪ Lionblaze: dude, what do you expect, she repeats everything you say! Cloudtail: stupid Angela! Angela: shut up Cloudtail..... AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!! *gets taken away to mental hospital* Hollyleaf: ooh, press the chat button Lionblaze: *presses chat button* Hollyleaf types: Angela, do you want to explode? Angela: not in particular. Lionblaze: wow, Angela, you sound like siri. Hollyleaf types: Angela, you are a lunatic Angela: that is not nice! Hollyleaf: what are you, the police? Angela: yeeeeessssss.... Hollyleaf: *backs way nervously* *talking Ben appears in screen Ben: *BUUUUUURRRPP!* Lionblaze: eew, gross! Hollyleaf: *barfs on screen* Angela: you barfed on my new dress! *talking tom appears in screen* Tom: I can sue you! Hollyleaf: no! Lionblaze: let's keep talking to Angela Hollyleaf types: Angela... YOU STOLE MY UNDERWEAR THAT I BOUGHT FROM LAS VEGAS THAT SAYS I ♥ VEGAS!!!!!!!! Angela: would you rather A) explode B) kiss me Hollyleaf: nooo! Not with the stupid questions! Lionblaze: B! Cinderheart: *glares* Lionblaze: A! Talking ginger: hi everybody! Ginger: *throws potted plant on Tom's head* Tom: *passes out* Hollyleaf: wow, you're just like Cloudtail. He used to eat food that looks like rabbit droppings and chase his tail. Ginger: and where would I find this "Cloudtail"? Hollyleaf: he was taken to the Four trees Mental Hospital Ginger: *goes to mental hospital* Angela: would you rather A) kiss Tigerstar B) Join ShadowClan Hollyleaf: how do you expect me to choose between that?!! Wait a minute... How do you know about Tigerstar and ShadowClan?!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lionblaze: oh, didn't you know? Angela has secret cameras in her eyes. Hollyleaf: wait... WHAT?!!!!! Lionblaze, you imbecile!!! Why didn't you tell me?!!!! Angela: I know where you live!!!! You are Hollyleaf, and your mother is Leafpool!! Hollyleaf: Leafpool! You have a lot of explaining to do!!!! Hollyleaf: *explodes* Leafpool: my daughter is DEAD!!! *joins WindClan and kills Night cloud and Breezepelt* Angela: hey Lionblaze, kiss me. Lionblaze: *shrugs* OK. Cinderheart: Noooo! *steals Lionblaze and locks him in cage* *silence* Bramblestar: yes! The phone hacking powers worked! Thank you StarClan! I have my iPhone back! Angela! Kiss me! Tom: she's my girl!!! *Squirrelflight hides behind bushes and Listens to conversation* Bramblestar: Angela is my girl!!!!! Squirrelflight: Bramblestar is mine!!! *stuffs Bramblestar in large sack and runs away laughing like a greedy elf* Angela: Nooo! At least I'm a stalker. I know where he lives. Tom: *explodes* Angela: mwah hahahaha! THE END Toca Hair Salon Me Hollyleaf: now, we will play toca hair salon me! Jayfeather: how do you play that? Lionblaze: you take someone's picture and do their hair! Hollyleaf: like this! *takes selfie and does hair* Hollyleaf: ta-dah! *shows picture* Jayfeather: black and blue hair?!!! Lionblaze: wow, Hollyleaf! You've never been the super model type! Ivypool: Do me! Dovepaw: and me! Jayfeather: Me!!!! Even though I can't see it Lionblaze: me! Firestar, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, and Cloudtail: Do UUSS!!! Hollyleaf: *sigh* welcome to my hair salon. *does everyone's hair* Cloudtail: yay! Afro! Firestar: I look like a dork! Squirrelflight: yahoo! I rock! Leafpool: I look adorable! Dovewing: yes! I'm a cutie girly pie pinky princess! Lol! Ivypool: emo style... Yeah. Lionblaze: woo! I'm a lion! Rawr! Hollyleaf: I'm a super model! Blue highlights rule! Jayfeather: yay! For once I look cool! Blond hair and sunglasses! Guess which cat is which! Photos coming soon Minecraft Hollyleaf: Today we'll be playing Minecraft! Lionblaze: yay! Hollyleaf: thats why I took Brambletar's phone again! Lionblaze: build a house! Hollyleaf: OK! *builds modern house* Lionblaze: wow, Hollyleaf! You're a good builder! Hollyleaf: my boyfriend Fallen Leaves showed me how! Jayfeather: I wanna build a house! *builds lobsided purple house* Lionblaze: dude, is that a shredded eggplant or a house? Jayfeather: what do you expect? I'm blind!!!! *Cloudtail appears from nowhere* Cloudtail: I want to spawn a bunch of things! Cloudtail: *spawns Rabbit, Dog, Cat, Horse, and Nutter Butters* Jayfeather: you can't spawn Nutter Butters! Cloudtail: I'm cloudtail! I can do anything! Firestar: ooh, lemme play! *firestar goes crazy with flint and steel* Cloudtail: uncle firestar, you're embarrassing me. *spawns creeper* Firestar: AAH! CREEPER!!!!!! *runs away* *Squirrelflight appears* Squirrelflight: I heard there was a glitch that let's Endermen turn you into one of them! Squirrelflight: *spawns Endermen* Endermen: EERRRR!!! *zaps Squirrelflight* EnderSquirrelflight: now I am an Endermen! Call me EnderSquirrelflight! MWAHAHAHAHA! EnderSquirrelflight: *zaps other cats* EnderHollyleaf: I don't wanna be a Endermen! WAH! Leafpool: its OK, baby. I still love you EnderHollyleaf: don't make me zap you! Leafpool: *backs away slowly* EnderLionblaze: turn me back! Please! Bramblestar: I can turn you back! EnderJayfeather: yay! Bramblestar: wait, IS THAT MY IPHONE?!! Bramblestar: you stupid EnderCats took my phone! EnderCloudtail: that's it! *spawns TNT on Bramblestar* *Bramblestar explodes* Bramblestar: KABOOM!!!!!!!! So the EnderCats took over ThunderClan, turned every other cat into an EnderCat, and called it EnderClan THE END You choose the next app! If you would like to write the next app, go ahead! Write a spoof on this page! Fruit Ninja Firestar: DIE EVIL FRUIT DIE! Sandstorm: What are you doing? Firestar: Playin Fruit Ninja Cloudtail: OOOOH CAN I PLAY!? Firestar: sure. *hands iPhone* Cloudtail: *smashes iPhone* Firestar: HEY! Brambleclaw: hehehe Firestar: *steals Brambleclaw's iPhone* Brambleclaw: HEY! Firestar: DIE EVIL FRUIT DIE! Squirelflight: It's okay Brambleclaw dear I'll run to the store and buy you a new phone! Brambleclaw: Yay! *Squirelflight runs to store* Brambleclaw: I THOUGHT FRUIT NINJA WAS FREE!!!!!! Firestar: ONLY THE RICH CAN AFFORD FRUIT NINJA! Brambleclaw: NOOOOO! Sandstorm: WAIT HOW MUCH DID THAT GAME COST? Firestar: I didn't have any money so I traded all our prey. Sandstorm: WHAT?! Hollypaw: *steals Firestar's iPhone when he isn't looking* *Hollypaw plays fruit ninja* Hollypaw: hehehe The End We won't STOP,give up,we want it ALL cuz we just ain't had enough;WE'RE LIVIN' ON THE WILDSIDE,WILDSIDE! 16:33, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Category:Spoof Category:Humor Category:Comedy